


I See You Looking

by LetMeBeMyself



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeBeMyself/pseuds/LetMeBeMyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't hurt anyone to just <i>look</i> at someone you're interested in. It's not a crime. Neither is fantasizing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Thank you Nori, your skills have proved most useful! Well done!” 

The night is cold, but the fire warms Nori up as he sits in front of it. Unlike the rest of the company, besides Bofur who is on first watch, sleep eludes him and he relaxes against the log at his back while he stares into the camp fire. Thorin’s words after his return to the companies resting spot float back to him every few minutes, keeping his centered on the dark haired dwarf. He’d been commended for a good job. Commended for _thieving_. By a future King!

The company had only been on the road for a few weeks since their departure from the Shire and had already managed to lose four of the supply packs they had started out with. The first pack had been lost because of Fili and Kili’s clumsiness. The two had been roughhousing while laying out their bedrolls and setting aside their packs when Kili tripped Fili, making the blonde drop his pack directly into the flames of their campfire. Fili had panicked and tried to pull the pack out with unprotected hands and was rewarded with some painful blisters. Their uncle had given them a harsh talking to as Oin fixed Fili’s hands up. 

The loss of Fili’s bedroll had the two brothers sharing. Not that the two seemed to mind so much, as they laughed along with everyone else while they were teased.

The other three packs had been swept away by a river they had needed to cross through. The river’s current had proved stronger than it looked and about halfway through to the other side several of the packs strapped onto the ponies had been whisked away. More would have been lost if everyone hadn’t started keeping sharp eyes and firm grips on their supplies. 

The lost packs had rid them of several rather important items, such as food, two bedrolls, a few blankets, and money. They had trekked on, unable to replenish their supplies for two days until they came across a village. They had traveled on about an hour after they had passed the village before Thorin called the group to a stop. 

Nori had been helping Ori and Dori pull the packs off their ponies when Dwalin had walked over to the three of them. 

“Thorin wants to talk to ya.” The bald dwarf says gruffly, eyeing Nori with a glare. 

“Does he? Whatever for?” Dori asks, frowning at the bigger man while Nori meets the glare with a sharp, toothy grin. 

“Not sure. Was just told to come and get ‘im.” Dwalin shrugs, glancing over at Dori for a split second before his eyes return to Nori. 

“Well then! Lead the way mister guardsman!” Nori grins as Dwalin’s eyes narrow before he turns away and heads over to where the dark haired man sits under the shade of a tree. Nori pats Ori on the shoulder as he walks away from his brothers, a reassuring smile firmly in place. Ori watches him with worry and Dori watches him with suspicion. 

_’Probably thinks I’m about to get in trouble for stealing something.’_ Nori thinks blandly as they approach Thorin. 

“You wanted something?” With a grunt he plops down next to his future King, extending his legs and leaning back on his elbows. Nori suppresses a grin when Dwalin's mouth twitches in annoyance. Thorin looks at him for a moment before turning back to the rest of the group setting up camp, silent for a moment.

“We need new supplies, but lack sufficient funds to buy them. I’d like you to procure replacements for the ones we’ve lost.” Thorin’s blue eyes are stern as he frowns at the company's burglar, who is struggling to unstrap his pack from Myrtle. Nori smiles when Thorin's eyes linger longer than necessary. “Perhaps a few extra rations of food, if you can manage it.”

“I can manage just fine your majesty!” Nori says cockily. He hadn’t had the opportunity to snatch anything up in a while and he’d begun to get antsy. “I’ll just gather up a few things and be off.” Thorin nods his head at him before standing and making his way over to his nephews. Dwalin stands in the same spot and frowns at Nori as he stands and pats at his trousers to remove any grass that might be stuck to them. Without a word Nori slides past the bigger dwarf and makes his way back over to his brothers and his pack. 

“What did Mister Thorin want, Nori?” Ori asks nervously, fidgeting with his bedroll as he pulls it from his pack. Nori pats him on the head and kneels down to dig through his things.

“Nothing bad. I’m just gonna make a quick trip back to that village we passed a while ago. Should be back a few hours after nightfall.” 

“Why do you need to go? Why didn't we just stop in while we were passing?” Dori asks, eyes narrowed as he watches his younger brother pull out a dark cloak. 

“Well I have the best haggling skills in the whole bunch, brother! And no one would take too kindly to a bunch of dwarves running amok in their town. I can get everything we need quick and with the least cost to our pockets, of course!” Nori grins at his brother’s angry glower.

“You've been sent to _steal_?” Dori asks darkly.

“Well if you want to think about it that way, go ahead.” Nori turns back to Ori’s worried eyes and pulls his little brother into a hug. “I’ll be back soon. Make sure Dori doesn't faint from all of his worrying!” Dori splutters angrily and Ori laughs and hugs his brother back tightly.

“Be careful Nori.” The little brunette murmurs into his neck and Nori squeezes tighter in comfort.

As he’s passing into the line of trees Nori sends one last glance at his brothers and sends them a wave. He’s only a few minutes gone before a tight grip envelopes his bicep, halting him. Nori’s quick enough to slip a blade from his sleeve and hold it up to his attacker’s neck before any retaliation can be made. He looks up into Dwalin’s stormy blue eyes and steps back when his arm is released. 

“Only take what we need, thief.” The tattooed dwarf growls and Nori grins sharply up at him with a short laugh. 

“Of course. I’ll be off now, don’t want to drag this trip out any longer than I need to.” Nori turns away from the larger man and saunters back onto the trail in the direction they had come from. If he hadn’t been paying attention to the angry huffs coming from behind him, he might have missed the quietly grumbled, “and don’t get caught.”

_‘No need to worry about that. It’s no fun being caught if you aren’t the one catching me.’_

*

His pace is slow, and he hopes that by the time he gets there it will be suitably dark enough for him to slip through the shadows without be noticed. The sun is beginning to set and he allows his mind to wander back to Dwalin. He only knew the dwarf on a 'professional' level, they’d never talked outside of their routine chases and the few captures back in Ered Luin. Nori enjoyed traveling, but he also needed to leave certain towns for a while when things took a turn for the worst with his activities. Sometimes someone will feel (some rightfully and some not so rightfully) cheated or the guardsmen take a keen interest in catching him and he’d need to skip town for a short while. He never stayed away from Ered Luin too long though. He enjoyed visiting his little brother, even if it drove Dori crazy whenever he would show up again with stolen little trinkets.

In Ered Luin he had only been caught and thrown in a cell three times. All of those times were by Dwalin. The first time had come as quite the shock. He’d been so confident that he’d slipped the guards, who had stormed after him when they’d spotted him picking a random dwarfs pocket, as soon as he had slipped into an alley way. But just as he had been about to leap onto the roof, a large hand had gripped him by the back of the neck and thrown him face first into a wall. He’d been so dazed by the impact of his head and the stone that he hadn’t thought to struggle against the cuffs being locked around his wrists, or the rough treatment he was given as he was dragged to the guard station. The bald dwarf who had caught him hadn’t even sent him a second glance as Nori had been tossed into his a cell. He’d spent two days in the cell before he figured out how to pick the lock, and with those two days he’d done his best to get the big dwarf who brought him in to talk to him. He’d been so bored with nothing to do, but the big lug would just glare at him and growl at him to shut up with all the questions and whining. 

When Dwalin, whose name he learned from a cell mate, found out that he’d escaped had been enraged. The guard had made an extra effort to catch him whenever he caught sight of Nori’s three peaked hairstyle. Not that he really succeeded most of the time. The two had crossed each other many times before he was again caught. Nori made a bit of a game of it. Whenever he noticed Dwalin in the street he’d choose a spot in the dwarf’s line of sight and make a show of stealing something. The chases they shared never failed to thrill Nori, he always got so excited when Dwalin’s eyes would land on him and light up with such _fire_.

By the time he makes it back to the village everything is peaceful and quiet. 

_‘This’ll be easy.’_ He ends up only making three stops before he has everything they need. A quick trip through the local pub and his pockets are full of the patrons’ coin, easily slipping out of the building before anyone notices their pockets have been thoroughly emptied. 

The second stop he makes is too a small two story home with an open bedroom window without a light on. Shimmying up to the roof isn’t a hard task for him and slipping through the window without a noise is even less effort. He's lucky to find several bedrolls in a closet on the upper floor of the house with several packs stored on an upper shelf. He fastens five of the packs onto him and shoves two of the bed rolls into one of the packs with an extra blanket taken from the large bedroom. 

The last stop is a food shop’s pantry. Four of the packs are filled and heavy with food, making him wish he’d brought a pony or someone to help carry the extra weight, but he’s happy with the new inventory. He’d found several dried meats that he knew Ori favored. He’d even grabbed some wine that he thought Dori would like.

No one notices the lithe dwarf slipping away into the forest with five packs strung about his person.

*

When he slips back into the company’s campsite, he expected to find everyone asleep, but Thorin and Dwalin had sat awake at the campfire. When they spotted him and his load they both stood and helped relieve him of some of the burden. Just as he’d been about to move to his bedroll next to his brothers, Thorin had clapped him on the back and commended him! With a thanks! He hadn’t been thanked by anyone, aside from Ori when he’d bring his little brother gifts, in so long and he was surprised out how pleasant the praise of his skill felt. Usually people just cursed at him.

When he thinks back on it, Thorin was one of the few members of the company who hadn’t treated him with suspicion or wariness. The dark haired Dwarf hadn’t once insinuated that he was a bad person like Dwalin and Dori liked to do whenever a young one wanted to learn one of Nori’s tricks. He never really blamed people for having that view of him, in most ways they were right. But it did get to him after a while of constantly feeling eyes on him, making sure he wasn't up to anything unsavory. 

One of the things he hated the most was the way people referred to him as thief. Everywhere he went in life he could hear that name trailing after him. He didn't mind it so much from Dwalin, he’d come to view it as an endearment from the bigger dwarf, much like his use of Dwalin’s title as guardsman, but it still bothered him with others. They used it like it was his name! But for Aulë’s sake he had a name, a good name given to him by a wonderful mother! 

Whenever Thorin addressed Nori, it was by his name. Never thief. Just Nori. Heat had shot through him when Thorin had smiled at him for doing a good job. He’s sure he let the surprise show on his face before he could mask it, and hoped it hadn’t been noticed. The thought that Thorin didn't treat him less than any of the others for his thieving had warmed Nori up and he was both embarrassed and annoyed with himself. 

He knew that associating such a nice, warm feeling to Thorin was a bad idea because those thoughts could only lead him to wanting something that could never happen. Not just because Thorin was of royal but because he’d noticed the curious looks sent the little Hobbits way while they had been traveling. 

He liked Bilbo, had held many conversations with the kind little fellow and had witnessed Bilbo cast his own curious little glances at Thorin. He could see that there wasn't quite an attraction between the two as of yet, but there was an interest from which attraction could grow if things went well. Nori sincerely hoped they went well for the two. The happy little hobbit would be good for their constantly sulking King. They would make an attractive couple. 

But that didn't mean he couldn't look and want. 

He stands with a wide yawn, and bids Bofur goodnight as he makes his way to his bedroll. Lying on his back and looking up at the stars for a moment, Nori lets himself believe for a moment that everything will end happily once their adventure comes to an end.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Bilbo Baggins laid eyes on Thorin Oakenshield, he had thought the dwarf very handsome. He had a majestic and regal look to him that had Bilbo openly staring. Thorin held himself tall and confidant; like he knew he was a sight for everyone to behold. With his lovely dark hair, the little bit of grey beginning to show at the temples only adding to his attractiveness in Bilbo’s opinion. The intense blue-grey of his eyes had Bilbo nearly swooning when they had looked about his home, and he was sure his breath stopped when they had paused to rest upon him.

Then Thorin had to speak and ruin it all.

Any interest that had been piqued was harshly crushed by the dwarfs unkind words and arrogant tone. Really, who talked down to someone they had just met like that? An incredibly rude guest, Thorin was. Not that the rest of the dwarves were much better, having shown up so unexpectedly and pillaged his pantry. 

The harsh treatment directed his way continued throughout the start of their journey, but Bilbo’s interest in the other male was slowly returning. Often he would try his best to assist with something and end up having Thorin order him to just sit down and stay out of the way.

“You should leave the wood gathering to someone else, Halfling. You can’t fit nearly enough wood to make a decent fire in your small arms.”

Bilbo made sure to never let himself get down over the way he was treated, but sometimes his anger got the better of him and he did things purposefully to bother the annoying man. If Thorin ordered him to back off while everyone else got things done, Bilbo would ignore him and run off to give assistance to anyone who wouldn't mind his presence. Thorin would huff and growl at Bilbo before stomping off, and Bilbo would do his best to hide his amused grin at the man’s childish temper. 

Bilbo may not receive the Kings favor in any situation, but the rest of the company was treated quite well. Thorin was a great leader to his people, a job well-done never went un-thanked, and none of the dwarves were ever looked down upon or belittled. He treated them all with respect. A respect that Bilbo found himself longing for.

The blasted interest in the rude man’s looks had come back with a vengeance as well, much to Bilbo’s dismay. He couldn't count the times he’d had to consciously force himself to turn away from Thorin when he caught himself looking a little too long. 

Whenever Bilbo’s eyes would linger on Thorin’s strong figure he would firmly tell himself his interest was only admiration for Thorin’s bravery and courage in working to take back the home of his people. 

He had begun to get on rather well with the other Company members and talked with them often, which he was infinitely happy for. Several attempts had been made on his part to engage Thorin in conversation, but the most Bilbo had ever gotten out of him was a grunt of acknowledgement or a short and stiff reply before the dwarf was stalking away from the Hobbit again.

It made him a bit sad at times, to be thought so little of, but he kept his mind off of the matter by socializing with the more friendly dwarves and Gandalf.

Bofur so far was the kindest to him, always offering Bilbo help when he needed it, and always cheering Bilbo up with his bright happy smile and interesting stories. He enjoyed sitting with Bofur’s brother, Bombur, and his cousin, Bifur as they all talked to each other. He didn't really understand what Bifur was saying, but he did like to listen to the man talk in the harsh Dwarven language. It took him a while but he found it very pretty once he was used to it. Bombur would tell him stories of all the feasts he’d cooked and share his recipes with Bilbo, who in turn would happily tell the heavy-set dwarf his own favorite recipes. Bombur was always pleased when Bilbo offered to help him cook and would grin at the little Hobbit. Bilbo was just happy to be of _some_ use.

When Bofur and his family were busy he would migrate over to the family of Ri. Dori was always a delight to sit down and talk with, because he could appreciate the gentler things in life like tea and doilies. Ori was a bookworm, much like himself, and they connected wonderfully through a shared love of long novels, especially tales of adventure and romance. Nori would jump into their conversations with stories of his own life, where he’d been and what kind of trouble he had gotten up too. Dori would always act disapproving, but Bilbo noticed him hiding his smiles whenever Nori recalled a funny or happy time. Ori would always snicker when Nori would recount to the two tales of all the times he’d given Dwalin the slip back in Ered Luin. 

Fili and Kili usually approached him on their own, and mostly just to tease Bilbo for being so ‘odd’ with his Hobbit ways. Sometimes they would ask him questions about the Shire and other Hobbits, and though thinking of his home made him long for it all the more, he was always happy to give the two boys an insight to his people. Telling them stories of why Hobbits don’t need shoes, how they loved their food, and how they loved parties. 

Whenever he was interested in knowing about dwarves and their culture he would sneak his way over to Balin or Gandalf, who would both always welcome his questions with amused smiles while they puffed away on their pipes. 

For the most part everything within the company was fine. They’d been having a hard couple of days, what with Trolls, Orc attacks, and having lost their ponies and supplies. Bilbo was particularly sad at the loss of his Myrtle, and he continued to hope for her safety as they all sat around a warm fire inside the elven city of Rivendale. 

Everywhere he turned he was faced with the beauty he had only dreamed of as a child. The sleek buildings, the lush green grass and trees, and the elven people themselves were all so enchanting! Even though their height intimidated him greatly, they were all very kind to Bilbo. They had even shown him to their library! He’d still be there if Fili and Kili hadn’t come and dragged him back to the rest of the group. So yes, the company was safe, and everything was fine. Almost boring, actually.

Then he caught on to the staring. 

They weren't directed at himself (that he noticed) but between a few of the dwarves. Between three of them to be exact.

Three people he finds himself currently watching as well, as they all sit around the small fire. Most of the dwarves have gone to bed already, and only a few remain awake. Bofur and he sit beside each other in companionable silence, puffing away on their pipes. Dwalin and Thorin sit together on the opposite side, while Nori and Ori sit a little ways off from the rest of them. The two brothers are talking and laughing while they look at things written in the little scribes’ book.

What catches Bilbo’s attention first is that whenever Ori pauses in talking to flip through the pages while he hunts down something else to show his older brother, Nori’s gaze will lift and lock on Thorin for the briefest of seconds, though sometimes his eyes flick over to take in Dwalin’s form as well. 

Thorin doesn't seem to notice, but Dwalin sure does. Though the bald dwarf is very good at not letting Nori realize that he’s been caught. Whenever Nori and Ori start to laugh, Dwalin will look over quickly, staring at Nori for a moment longer than is strictly necessary in Bilbo’s opinion. The tattooed dwarf’s eyes will narrow, and it seems that Dwalin has noticed that he isn't the only one that Nori is eyeing. Bilbo is shocked when Dwalin’s face twists into a jealous sort of worry for a split second.

 _‘Well hello, what’s this?’_ Excitement races through Bilbo’s system as he continues to watch the three of them. Nori still hadn’t noticed Dwalin’s intense gaze, too occupied with his brother to notice, but it seems that Thorin has become aware of his friends lack of attention. The amused smirk on Thorin’s face makes Bilbo shiver, _‘Why must he be so damned attractive?’_ and then Thorin leans in to murmur something to Dwalin, making the bald man choke on a laugh and shake his head. 

“I’m turning in.” Dwalin grumbles, standing up from his seat before stalking over to his bedroll and Bilbo hides his grin as he watches Nori’s eyes follow him the entire way. Thorin gets up from his seat as well and takes up a pale of water and drowns out their fire. Nori and Ori take the hint and head over to their own bedrolls. Bilbo continues to sit and watches as Nori plops down onto his bed, not noticing when Bofur leaves or that Thorin has come to stand beside him. 

“You should seek your bed as well, Halfling.” The growl makes Bilbo jump to his feet with a yelp, looking up at Thorin with wide eyes. Thorin looks back down at him with a frown.

“Of course! Yes, off to bed! Thank you!” He stumbles over his words, and can feel a blush spreading across his cheeks as he scurries over to his own bed, not noticing the light-blue eyes focused on his back. 

As soon as he’s cozy and wrapped up in his blankets, Bilbo allows his mind to wander to the new information he’d gathered from tonight’s not very discreet staring. It seemed like Dwalin had interests in Nori, and it also seemed like it might be reciprocated. Though it was obvious that Nori also had interests for Thorin!

 _‘Curious! A love triangle! A very…attractive love triangle…’_ Horrible, lovely, images begin to take shape in his mind. _Images of three strong bodies all pressed tightly together, gripping and calling out to each other as skin slides together smoothly. Hips Rocking together in a desperate need for sweet friction_ – The idea of all three together has Bilbo choking down a groan into his pillow and doing his best to ignore the tightening in his groin.

He’d always had a vivid imagination, which hadn’t always been a good or helpful thing. Especially when three attractive dwarves wreak havoc in his mind and make his body tingle in normally very nice ways. But when in the company of 13 dwarves, and he can do absolutely nothing to alleviate the pain cause by his imaginings, his vivid imagination is making things for him very _hard._

_‘Damn it all!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! If there are any mistakes feel free to tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

The fight between the stone giants had been an intensely frightening and annoying experience. As everyone shuffled about inside the cave he’d found, Dwalin made sure to check and double check that his friends were all safe and unharmed.

Families had all started to group together, the fright of almost losing one another making brothers and cousins cling to each other too confirm that their loved ones were indeed safe and sound.

Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur stand in a tight circle, foreheads resting against each other and hands gripping at each other’s backs. The three quietly murmured their thanks that none of them had been lost.

Dori has both Nori and Ori in a bone crushing hug which Nori struggles against until Ori sobs and buries his face into his brother’s chest, shoulders hitching. After a moment of hesitation Nori relents and wraps his own arms around both of his brothers, a relieved smile on his face as he rests his head against Dori’s. Dwalin watches them for a few moments, making sure that none of the three are hurt before moving on in search of his own brother. 

He finds Balin sitting with Oin and Gloin, while they all watch the rest of the company with fond smiles as they talk about the excitement of getting to see stone giants. 

“Ye alright brother?” Dwalin asks, gripping at Balin’s shoulder.

“Fine as I’ll ever be, little brother.” Balin chuckles and pats Dwalin on the back before moving back to his conversation with the two brothers as the three lay out their sleeping rolls.

Turning to grab his own, his eyes land on Fili and Kili. The two sit close with their arms wrapped around each other’s shoulders, whispering back and forth to each other. Thorin comes up behind the two and grips at their shoulders in comfort for a brief moment and asks whether or not his nephews are ok. They nod but cling to his arms and pull the King into a tight embrace, shivering in the uncles arms.

At the sight of Thorin, Dwalin’s fingers clench into a fist. He had known Thorin for a long time, and considers the dwarf to be his closest friend. And friends can tell when ones being an idiot. Dwalin was sorely tempted to grab Thorin and shout it at him.

Because since they had left the Shire, Thorin had been acting like a colossal moron. 

It was painfully obvious that he had become infatuated with Bilbo Baggins. The man had laid down arms while up against trolls for the little creature, for Mahal’s sake! A warrior doesn't do that for someone they don’t care about and respect! The way Thorin’s eyes were nearly always following the Hobbit only spurred Dwalin’s assumptions on. When the little man was assisting Bombur with supper, Thorin was watching him. When Thorin was on duty and the rest of the company was resting, his eyes were flitting back and forth between the hobbit and the edges of their camp. Bilbo would bend over to pick up something he had clumsily dropped, Thorin’s eyes were sure to follow the movements. 

The infatuation was obvious, yes. But with every chance Thorin had to win Bilbo’s favor, the fool would say the completely wrong thing, and Bilbo would hurry away from the dark haired Dwarf to sulk. Every time the expressive dark blue eyes would look down in defeat, Thorin would flinch back in regret but never offer words of apology or comfort. 

The whole thing was beginning to really piss Dwalin off.

He had decided when he first caught Thorin watching Bilbo that the little Hobbit would make a perfect companion to pull Thorin out of his near constant brooding. From what he had seen while he passed through the Shire on his way to Bag End, Hobbits were an easy going people who enjoyed the simple things in life. Bilbo would show Thorin how to relax and enjoy himself, Dwalin was sure of it. 

But none of that would ever happen if the moron kept pushing Bilbo away! And to say that the Hobbit wasn't part of the company, after everything they had all been through together, was just cruel. Everyone in the company cared for Bilbo, saw him as one of them and would protect him at all costs, just like they would do for anyone else in their families and company members. 

Speaking of the Hobbit…

Bilbo was currently curled up in a ball near the back of the cave, all alone. Everyone else had been way too wrapped up in their relatives to notice the lonely little Hobbit who had slipped past everyone to just drop to the ground and cover himself with his blanket. Bilbo’s back was turned to Dwalin, and he could see that the thin shoulders were trembling under his thin blanket.

Frowning deeply as he looks at the small figure, anger creeps its way into his thoughts as his insides churn in worry. Dwalin sends a scathing glare his friends way, and is satisfied by the surprise and guilt in the expression as he makes his way over to the secluded Halfling. 

Bilbo jerks under his blanket and curls tighter into himself when Dwalin drops down to sit next to him. 

“Ye alright lad?” Little hands rush up to rub at tear stained cheeks, and a quiet hoarse voice replies to him. “Yes mister Dwalin, I'm fine. Thank you for asking.” 

Dwalin nods his head even though Bilbo can’t see it and remains quiet while he looks over the company again. Bofur is looking over at the two of them, his distress and guilt obvious. Upset with himself for not checking up on Bilbo himself, probably. 

‘Good fellow, Bofur is.’ But when the Dwarf makes a move to come over, Dwalin shakes his head 'no' and the hatted man sits back down. 

Nori’s looking over at them now too, and Dwalin is surprised to find a look of intense approval in the thief’s eyes as he checks over himself and Bilbo before turning to lie down next to his brothers.

Thorin had stared at Dwalin for a moment before ordering everyone to get some rest and that Bofur would be taking first watch. Then the coward had pulled his coat over his shoulders and turned away from Dwalin and the burglar. 

Oh the two of them would be having words soon.

When Bilbo takes in a sharp breath, Dwalin looks over at him and rests his hand on the Halflings shoulder in comfort, waiting until a wet and shuddery breath is exhaled to speak. 

“You’ll have to forgive the idiot. Never got taught proper social skills. Thinks it’s normal to glare all day and shout at everyone.” He considers it a victory when Bilbo lets out a quiet little chuckle.

“I hadn’t noticed. Thought he was rather delicate and charming, myself.” Bilbo’s voice is shaky and hitches every now and then, but it makes Dwalin smile nonetheless. He leans back against the wall behind him and thinks for a few more minutes before he speaks again. 

“He’ll warm up to ya eventually, Mister Baggins.”

A choked up and miserable laugh escapes the Halfling. “No. I don’t believe he ever will, mister Dwalin.” Dwalin sags in defeat, fear that Thorin has completely mucked his chances up, making his chest ache. He had been thinking of what the future would be like once they had reclaimed Erebor, and had more than hoped Thorin would come to his senses and makes plans to court the Hobbit. His own plans to begin his courtship of his thief at the same time had made Dwalin think they could build their families at the same time.

Dwalin had often confided in Thorin when it came to his hopes of the future, had even debated broaching the subject of his friends interest in the Hobbit, but had decided to refrain because Thorin could be a stubborn arse when he wanted to be. He wouldn't stop himself now though, the next opportunity he had he’d drag his King away and demand an explanation for such actions.  
Sure that he could eventually get what he wanted out of Thorin, Dwalin relaxes into the wall and lets his mind leave behind the stressful thoughts. His eyes immediately make their way over to Nori.

The red-brown haired Dwarf looks exhausted, but peaceful, while cozied up with his brothers. Looking at the thief has Dwalin thinking back on something that had at first distressed him, then intrigued him, and then (in light of recent events) pissed him off. Nori had taken to watching Thorin. He had worried that he had been wrong in assuming that the thief held affections for himself, then dismissed it when Thorin told him every once in a while that he had caught Nori watching Dwalin again.

He’d become interested at the idea of Nori holding a (hopefully) passing fancy for his friend. The idea of getting to watch Nori bask in pleasure as Thorin took him had given Dwalin no little excitement. Of course he would need to lay his claim before he would ever allow such a thing, but he saw no harm in just fantasizing about it. 

But then he began to feel that Thorin was undeserving of Nori with his continued harsh treatment towards Bilbo.

Thinking of his eventual plans to court his beloved warmed Dwalin to his bones, many gifts and excursions already laid out in his mind. He would wait until Erebor was reclaimed, that way he could bestow proper courting gifts. Like a good friend Thorin had encouraged Dwalin, even told him he though the two of them were a good match. Dwalin had taken a great pride in that and was ever thankful for his friends approval. 

Thorin had taken to teasing Dwalin whenever he would catch him watching his thief and when he would spend too long talking about his thief. It was even worse when Thorin would catch Nori watching Dwalin, because Thorin wouldn't refrain from telling him about it. It was nearly impossible for him to not just turn around and see for himself. 

Back in Ered Luin Dwalin would expend a large amount of his time and energy chasing the thief down whenever their paths crossed. Except for the few times that Nori hadn’t noticed him in the crowded streets. 

The first time Dwalin had let Nori get away with theft was when he had spotted the lean Dwarf while snatching food from a wandering cart. He had begun to follow Nori, fully intending to arrest him, when Nori had plopped down next to some beggar children. He had passed the food around and talked with the kids for a while. Dwalin had silently watched from a distance before going back to the guard station.

The second time he had turned away unnoticed was when he had spotted Nori with a younger lad, walking down the street and laughing. He’d choked on his drink of water when he recognized the thief in disguise, just walking around without a care in the world. Two simple braids held the hair together, tossed over his shoulder to rest against his collar bone. His beard had been tucked up in several intricate braids that kept the hair from getting in the thief’s way. The younger lad had made Dwalin pause in grabbing at his cuffs, recognizing him from somewhere. The two had similar hair colours, and when the criminal patted the younger on the head like a close relative Dwalin was able to pinpoint where he knew the lad from. He was Dori’s younger brother, he knew the two through his older brother Balin who would often make visits to Dori for tea and talk. He had been so distracted at how nice the simpler hairstyle had made the thief look, that Dwalin hadn’t remembered he was supposed to arrest anyone until the two dwarves were already long gone from his sight. 

He had finally learned his thief’s name when he had taken up one of Balin’s invites to join him and Dori for tea. (He really hadn’t wanted to go, but Balin had grabbed him by the beard and dragged him along.)The entire time the two talked about young Ori and how well his studies and training had been going. When Dori had voiced his concerns that Ori might someday end up like their other brother and go off on and get himself into dangerous situations, Dwalin’s attention had been caught. He had immediately thought of his thief and would forever deny his brothers accusations of eagerly accepting any information he could and of asking everything he could of Dori and Ori's other brother. 

When Bilbo shifts from his spot on the ground, Dwalin's thoughts break and he focuses on the little man. When Bilbo shakily gets to his feet and pulls his pack onto his shoulders, dread fills Dwalin's stomach. He silently listens to the exchange between the hobbit and Bofur sadly. 

The poor little hobbit has every right to feel unwelcome and unwanted; Thorin had made sure to tell Bilbo as much. He worries over Bilbo’s safety in his return trip to Rivendale but still silently echoes Bofur’s sentiments of wishing Bilbo luck.

Then Thorin is shouting as the floor is opening up beneath them. Dwalin loses his thoughts and worries to adrenaline as he falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my head-cannon that Dwalin is secretly a caring little worry-wart! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! See any mistakes feel free to point them out!


	4. Chapter 4

The descent down the side of the Carrock is exhausting with his injuries and Thorin has to put forth effort to not flinch whenever he steps too heavily, jarring his bruised and battered body. The majority of his wounds may be healed but he was still painfully sore.

The rest of the company is quiet in their trek downwards to level ground, keeping their attentions ahead of them and their voices low. Dwalin and himself take up the rear of the party, keeping an eye on the rest of their friends as much as they watch the ground. Gandalf and the Hobbit lead them at a comfortable pace.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to ya." Dwalin's voice is heavy with regret when he speaks up suddenly, and Thorin pauses in walking to regard his closest friend for a moment. He takes in the taller Dwarfs queasy expression, not knowing whether to chalk it up to the height they find themselves at or the fact that Thorin had almost died. Thorin drops his hand onto Dwalin's shoulder with a smile and a firm squeeze.

"I know if it had been in your power you would have been before or right after Mister Baggins, my friend. You are still my most loyal of friends." The grimness in Dwalin's face relaxes slightly and he nods his head, patting Thorin's hand where it lies on his shoulder.

They stay silent as they begin walking again, having begun to lag behind the rest. The quiet isn't uncomfortable between them and they are only a little ways away from the base of the Carrock when Dwalin speaks up again.

"Mighty amazing little creature he is. The Hobbit, I mean." Dwalin doesn't look at Thorin as he talks, his serious eyes trained onto the ground in front of his feet, keeping watch out for wayward stones that might trip them up. Thorin's own gaze lifts up to seek out their Burglar, gazing at the small back while Mister Baggins stumbles along beside Gandalf. Shame fills his chest as he thinks back on all the things he'd said, and how he'd treated Mister Baggins so unfairly.

"Yes, he is. Quite brave. I regret that it took him charging an Orc for me to realize his worth. I've acted most shamefully." He murmurs miserably, lowering his head to scowl darkly at the ground beneath his boots.

"Aye, you've been a right arse." Dwalin grumbles, glaring at Thorin with a look of stern look of dissaproval that makes Thorin cringe.

A solemn nod is the only reply he can give Dwalin, unwilling to explain his attitude and actions as they continue down the slope in silence. Soon after, they reach the bottom and the river that lies at the Carrock's base.

His nephews waste no time in running at the water, tugging at their clothes hazardously and nearly tripping over each other. Everyone else moves at a more leisurely pace, taking the time to fold their clothes away from the water so nothing of theirs would get wet. Thorin looks around for a moment, eyes' scanning the surrounding area to make sure it's safe for them to rest at. He deems it safe enough and is just about to shrug off his outer coat and furs when his eyes land on the Hobbit.

Mister Baggins stands off to the side, looking into the water hesitantly, fidgeting with the hem of his button-less vest. Thorin tells himself that he really should look away when the Halfling shrugs his jacket and green waistcoat off his shoulders and then beings to fiddle with the two buttons of his white undershirt. So intent was Thorin's gaze and mind focusing on the Hobbit that he nearly jumped when Dwalin bumped shoulders with him and a nod of his tattooed head.

"Seek out his company more. He likes ya too much to stay mad at ya. At least not for too long."

Painful hope spreads throughout his chest at the surety in Dwalin's voice, his eyes search Bilbo out again and he's pulse jumps when his gaze locks with the dark blue eyes that he'd been fighting so hard not to think of as lovely. The Halfling is already in the water and when he realizes that he's been caught looking at Thorin his cheeks flush and he ducks under the water before paddling away in a different direction.

Thorin smiles.

***

As Thorin stands beside Dori, awaiting Gandalf's signal, he struggles not to worry over being turned away from lodgings and food. A majority of their supplies were lost in the Goblin caves, and they wouldn't last long without food and bedrolls. They had no money to buy replacements either and he's not sure he wants to risk Nori in attempts to procure their necessities. The thoughts make his stomach churn with worry and stress and he puts a considerable amount of effort in thinking of something else. As it has done so more and more as of late, his mind decides to settle on the Hobbit.

There really were several good reasons to like Mister Baggins. Selfless, Determined, and his nephews liked him alot. Thorin wouldn't lie and say he didn't like the adorable pinched look the Halflings face would take on whenever he was faced against an indignity of his person. When Bilbo had just settled onto his pony after chasing them down, he'd began to despair over not having a _handkerchief_ , Thorin hadn't been amused or though it endearing at all at the time, only annoying and proof that he would be useless on the journey. When he looks back on it now physically needs to fight down a smile, as he's sure Mister Baggins himself would. The Hobbit had changed much since the start of their journey and Thorin had hopes that he himself has as well.

He had treated the Halfling badly at first because he had genuinely thought the tiny creature would be useless and get in their way. But as the Hobbit had helped with the small everyday tasks with an air of determination to be of use (studiously ignoring Thorin's orders to sit out of the way), Thorin's anger evolved. Mister Baggins was obviously not used to being on the move, or of sleeping out in the wilds. The Hobbit was used to unlimited good food, never without a roof over his head, and a warm and welcoming bed. There was no way their soft burglar would last once things got more dangerous, and no matter what he'd told Gandalf he would feel responsible if Mister Baggins was struck down. His conscious would forever be marred with the fact that he had upped the small happy creature from his comfortable and safe _home_ , only to be killed and never able to return. There was no way he would be able to handle that.

When Gandalf's call comes he is snapped out of his thoughts and he shoos his worries away as he marches forward to meet their hopefully welcoming host.

***

It's been a lazy morning for Thorin and his company, with both the Wizard and Beorn being gone. The animals had set up a big breakfast in which everyone enjoyed, laughing and talking while they ate their fill.

Th next day finds several members of the company sitting around outside, relishing the warm sunlight that makes its way through the thick trees.

Fili and Kili are roughhousing close to the deck that Balin sits, and the older Dwarf laughs while watching the two young ones struggle against each other.

Dwalin is sitting with Ori and Nori, the three laughing over the things Ori has written and drawn in his little book. Thorin's spirits lift at the happy smile and look of contentment on Dwalin's face, and a grin spreads across his face when he notices that Dwalin's hands rests atop Nori's between the two.

His eyes move on to seek out Mister Baggins, and he finds him resting on his back directly in a ray of sunshine, his pipe in hand. The Hobbit lifts his head to puff on the pipe and his eyes lock in on Nori and Dwalin, Thorin's chest warms at the bright happy smile that slips onto his mouth. A moment later the blonde head falls lazily back to the green grass.

Thorin pauses to observe Mister Baggins. The small man had been showing an increasing interest in both Dwalin and Nori since Rivendale. Usually, Thorin would spy the Hobbit watching the two, and occasionally even himself, while they all sat around the fire. Soon after he would get a dazed look on his face and begin to squirm in his seat, not long after that the Halfling would excuse himself for bed and rush off. There wasn't a doubt in Thorin's mind why Mister Baggins would squirm after peeking at the Dwarves, but he really wanted to know exactly _who_ it was that the Halfling was focusing his thoughts on.

Jealousy at the thought that it might not be himself that Mister Baggins thinks about surges up within him, but it easily quelled. He knows that Dwalin would never stray from Nori, and from the way Mister Baggins watch both Nori and Dwalin made him think that the Hobbit knew of the twos intentions towards one another, he couldn't really see the small man encroaching on a relationship like that. He also has a hope that, if he works hard enough at it, he can dominate the Hobbits attentions until only Thorin is included in the Hobbits fantasies. He knows he has a lot to make up for, but Dwalin's words give him confidence as he makes his way over to where the smaller man lies upon the grass.

"Mind if I join you, Mister Baggins?" He stands in front of the resting man and smirks when the dark blue eyes shoot open and the Hobbit bolts up to a sitting position, wildly looking up at Thorin.

"Pardon? Oh! No! I mean yes! I wouldn't mind that at all! Some company would be lovely." Thorin sits down, ignoring the wide eyed stare trained on him. Thorin chuckles at the flushed and rambling Hobbit. "Um, you can call me Bilbo. If you'd like, that is."

"I would like that, Bilbo. You may call me Thorin." So far he had only been referred to as 'Master Oakenshield' by Bilbo. Thorin found that Bilbo's name on his lips pleased him, and he loved that he could say it as much as he wanted now. Hopefully he wouldn't make a fool of himself and abuse the new privilege.

Bilbo gapes at him before a shy and happy grin spreads across his face.

"Ok then, Thorin." The blonde drops back to the ground, leaning up briefly to puff on his pipe again, before holding it out to the Dwarf, a blissful smile accompanying the offer. A lovely flush makes its way across the smaller man's cheeks when Thorin smiles back down at him and accepts the pipe, sucking in the sweet smoke and holding it for a breath. While he lies down onto the grass he lets the smoke leave his mouth slowly. Thorin takes care to leave a small gap between their shoulders, he doesn't want to scare Bilbo off by being to forward. His heart thunders in his ears and a flush finds its way to his cheeks when the small gap is covered and Bilbo's shuffles closer so their shoulders lie flushed together.

He stops hoping and starts believing that he still has a chance at happiness with his Hobbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope everyone liked it! Any mistakes feel free to tell me!


End file.
